A Sponge Gone Rogue
by Trentman
Summary: After being wrongly fired from his job at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob realizes what a horrible place Bikini Bottom is. What follows is a horrendous murder spree committed by a happy sponge gone bad. This is what happens when you fire SpongeBob SquarePants...
1. A Mistake is Made

SpongeBob's foghorn alarm blasted. SpongeBob quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed in his white shirt, brown pants, and ditzy little red tie. The Sponge then dashed out of his pineapple house. SpongeBob, like all other days, was eager to get to work at The Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom's iconic fast-food place. He burst through the doors of the Krusty Krab, clocked in and preceded to the kitchen, but he hadn't forgotten to greet good ol' Squidward, The Krusty Krab's cashier and SpongeBob's next door neighbor.  
"Hello Squiddy!" SpongeBob yelled across the room.  
"Shut up!" Squidward said back.  
Squidward had never liked SpongeBob, and working for his cheap boss Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob went to the kitchen, turned the grill on, went over to the fridge and got a batch of frozen Krabby Patties, The Krusty Krab's famous dish. SpongeBob plopped each patty, one by one, onto the grill. On the other side of the restaurant a customer walked in. Squidward looked up from his magazine.  
"SpongeBob," Squidward said to SpongeBob, "I need one Krabby Patty!"  
"Aye aye Squiddy!" SpongeBob laughed as he got the patty ready.  
The customer got annoyed.  
"Actually," The customer told Squidward, "I just wanted kelp fries!"  
"Oh well." Squidward told the fish.  
The customer stormed out of the restaurant. Mr. Krabs stormed out of his office, he could sense when a customer didn't spend any money. He waddled up to Squidward, furiously.  
"What in Neptune was that?" Mr. Krabs asked Squidward.  
"I don't know," Squidward replied focusing on his magazine, "And I don't care."  
Mr. Krabs demanded answers. He swatted the magazine out of Squidward's hand and repeated his question.  
"Why did that customer leave without giving me money?" Mr. Krabs asked again.  
Squidward lit up. Maybe he could finally get that pain in the butt SpongeBob, fired…  
"SpongeBob told the customer to get out of here," Squidward lied.  
Mr. Krabs turned a darker shade of red.  
"SpongeBob," Mr. Krabs yelled, "Get over here!"  
SpongeBob skipped through the door and up to his boss.  
"What is it Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob asked  
Mr. Krabs grabbed SpongeBob by his collar.  
"A certain Squid told me that you were being rude to the customers," Mr. Krabs said to the sponge, "Is that true?"  
SpongeBob was confused. He was just about to speak when Mr. Krabs interrupted him.  
"SpongeBob, you're fired!" Mr. Krabs announced.  
Squidward quietly celebrated in his seat. SpongeBob stood there in shock. _How could this happen? _ SpongeBob asked to himself. SpongeBob felt a need for revenge. And he knew just what to do, even if it defies all logic…


	2. The Revenge Begins

It was almost closing time for the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was filling in as the fry-cook until he could get another.

"Damn Sponge!" Mr. Krabs mumbled as he cleaned up the grill.

Then the stingy crab heard the squeak of the glass doors. Mr. Krabs waddled into the dining area and laid his eyes on SpongeBob. Squidward looked up from his magazine and quickly gasped, but then realized it was just SpongeBob.

"Boy," Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob calmly, "What are you doing here?"

SpongeBob stood there.

"Why would you fire me?" The Sponge asked angrily.

"SpongeBoy me Bob," Mr. Krabs replied, "I told you, you were being rude to me customers!"

"You mean stupid-money spenders?" SpongeBob replied coldly.

Mr. Krabs gasped, he looked at Squidward. He needed some clarification from the cashier.

"He's kinda right!" Squidward replied.

Mr. Krabs turned from Squidward and waddled up to SpongeBob.

"Don't say that to your uhh, ex-boss!" Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob, "Now go, you had your job and you lost your privilege!"

"I wasn't rude to the customers." SpongeBob said darkly.

Mr. Krabs looked at SpongeBob. Squidward was sweating out of guilt.

"It was me!" Squidward cried, "I pinned this all on SpongeBob, I just wanted some peace and quiet at work! I didn't know how else get the little dumbass out of here! I'm Sorry, Sorry, and Sorry!"

SpongeBob approached Squidward. It was dead silent. Squidward looked at the Sponge in concern.

"SpongeBob," Squidward said, "I'm sor-!"

SpongeBob sliced Squidward's head off with a quick a whip of his spatula. Blood gushed out of the stump were Squidward's head was cut. Squidward's beheaded body slumped onto the cash register. SpongeBob grabbed Squidward's head and showed it to Mr. Krabs, who was now sitting in the corner, shaking.

"See what happens when you fire your best fry-cook?" SpongeBob yelled raising Squidward's head above his head.

Mr. Krabs had now realized his mistake.


	3. Mr Krabs's Death

"You're crazy me boy!" Mr. Krabs said weakly.

"You just noticed?" SpongeBob laughed psychotically.

Mr. Krabs backed up a bit as SpongeBob approached. But there wasn't much corner left.

"Damn!" Mr. Krabs muttered.

The crab looked up in terror as SpongeBob approached, blood still dripping from his spatula. SpongeBob stopped, took a lighter out of his square pants, and light a column besides him.

"I bet you didn't know I drenched this grease trap in gasoline?" SpongeBob smirked as he stabbed Mr. Krabs through his thick shell.

SpongeBob looked Mr. Krabs in the eye as the Spatula went deeper into his body. SpongeBob smiled as Mr. Krabs gasped in pain.

"How... Why?" Mr. Krabs choked.

Fire was now consuming most of the Krusty Krab, and SpongeBob left. Mr. Krabs was left to die. The crab looked at the fruits of his labor one final time.

"This is how it's going to end?" Mr. Krabs asked as he gripped his wound.

Embers and smoke clouded Mr. Krabs vision. He crawled to his office and buried himself in his life's savings. Tears rolled down his bright red face as he stared at the burning walls around him.

"Goodbye me girl," Mr. Krabs whispered to his restaurant, "Goodbye."

And with that said, Krabs closed his eyes. Forever.


	4. Mrs Puff's Death

The Krusty Krab collapsed into a pile of rubble and continued to burn. Throughout all this SpongeBob watched, his work was done. But yet, the Sponge wasn't satisfied. He had some more people on his hit list. Next one on the list: Mrs. Puff…

SpongeBob dashed to Mrs. Puff's Boating School and looked through the window. Mrs. Puff was there grading papers. The sponge had failed his driving test one-thousand times in the past two years, and now he felt like placing the blame on the fat puffer-fish. He smashed the windows causing Mrs. Puff to jump. She got up and looked around in concern.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Puff asked, "I'm warning you, I learned karate in college!"

Just then SpongeBob burst through the window and kicked his teacher in her fat stomach. Mrs. Puff blew up like a balloon, rising to the ceiling. SpongeBob forgot that she did that when she gets hurt.

"Barnacles," SpongeBob blurted, "I forgot you did that!"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Puff asked SpongeBob with a low-pitched voice.

"I'm gonna kill you!" SpongeBob told her, "Because if I can't get my boating license by working for it, I'm going to have to get it violently!"

The Sponge darted up onto Mrs. Puff's belly and dug his spatula into her face. Blood poured out as SpongeBob peeled her face off. Mrs. Puff screamed in pain. SpongeBob then proceeded to slash her neck.

"That should do it!" SpongeBob said examining his victim, "Oh, here's your face back!"

SpongeBob plopped her bloody face messily into her hand. He jumped down from the inflated corpse and skipped through the door and up to one of Mrs. Puff's boats.

"This one should do nicely!" The cube laughed as he started the boatmobile up, "Next up, Pearl the whale!"

SpongeBob drove off.


	5. Pearl's Death

SpongeBob recklessly drove through Bikini Bottom and found himself at his boss's house. SpongeBob walked into the giant anchor shaped house and found where Pearl was.

"Hello Pearl!" SpongeBob said to the fat whale.

Pearl jumped and faced SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob," Pearl asked putting down her makeup kit, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you get any calls about your daddy?" SpongeBob asked twiddling his thumbs.

"What about that cheap bastard?" Pearl asked rolling her eyes.

"I killed him!" SpongeBob yelled.

Pearl's mouth dropped.

"What?" Pearl asked.

SpongeBob took out a shotgun which he stole on his way and pointed it at Pearl's head.

"I killed him!" The Sponge said excitedly, "And I'm gonna do the same to you!"

Pearl pushed SpongeBob aside and ran out of her room, screaming in terror.

"Oh, no you don't!" SpongeBob yelled as he shot wildly.

Pearl ran down the long hall of her house and got to the front door, SpongeBob was hot on her tracks. Pearl struggled to open the door.

"I had a feeling you'd run," SpongeBob told Pearl, aiming the shotgun at her, "So I locked as many exits as I could."

SpongeBob slowly walked forward as Pearl crouched down shielding herself from the crazy fry-cook. Police sirens whaled in the background.

"Damn barnacles, it's the cops," SpongeBob snapped, "Well, I better make this quick."

SpongeBob fired the shotgun and fragments of Pearls head flew everywhere, her brains splattering on the walls around her.

SpongeBob laughed as he blew the barrel of the shotgun.

"This is the police," A voice from the other side of the door blurted, "Open up!"

"Crap!" SpongeBob muttered.


	6. A Bump in the Road

The police pushed down the door and aimed their guns at SpongeBob. SpongeBob dropped the shotgun and put his hands up.

"You're under arrest for arson and murder!" A policefish said getting handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Oh, really," SpongeBob said quickly grabbing his shotgun, "Elaborate!"

"Look out he's got a gun!" A policefish in the background yelled.

SpongeBob shot multiple policefish, ran out of Mr. Krabs's house, and got back into the boatmobile.

"Come on!" SpongeBob groaned pushing the gas pedal.

As if on cue, the boat skidded away into the horizon. Police-boats followed in pursuit. SpongeBob approached a sharp turn.

"Dirty Barnacles," SpongeBob muttered, "Looks like I'm going to take a detour!"

SpongeBob turned the boat around and crashed through a building, running over a couple residents before crashing out again. SpongeBob let out a triumphant laugh. He was getting close to his pineapple house. SpongeBob peered back and noticed he had shaken a couple police-boats off. SpongeBob turned sharply to face the police and took out his trusty ol' shotgun. He shot the windshields of the remaining boats, glass shattering into smaller pieces.

"We need reinforcements!" A policefish demanded into the radio.

The sponge jumped out of his hijacked vessel and ran into his house. He got to his room and opened up his window, aiming his shotgun at the police. A gas-tanker was now passing along.

"Go back!" A policefish yelled at the trucker.

"Aha!" SpongeBob laughed as he pulled the trigger of his shotgun.

Boom! The gas-tanker exploded and lit the police-boats in a bright, fiery, mess.

The fire spread to SpongeBob's, Squidward's, and Patrick's house. The Sponge jumped out of his window as the pineapple erupted into flames. Patrick lifted his rock up and coughed due to the thick smoke.

"Who's having a barbeque?" Patrick asked obliviously.

SpongeBob looked at his dumb pink starfish friend.


	7. Patrick's Death

"Grr," SpongeBob steamed, "You know what? I've had it with you! The whole reason I'm your friend is because I feel sorry for you! I've been playing dumb and pretending that you're the smartest person in the sea! But no, I've had it! I can't take it you dumbass!"

"SpongeBob," Patrick asked in shock, "Are you saying I'm dumb!"

A tear rolled down Patrick's pink cheek.

"Yes!" SpongeBob exclaimed, "That's what I'm saying!"

"Bu-but," Patrick stammered, "You aren't so smart too!"

SpongeBob clenched his fists. He slowly walked up to Patrick.

"Looks like I've found the next person on my hit-list!" SpongeBob announced as he aimed his shotgun at Patrick.

"What's that?" Patrick asked.

"A shotgun," SpongeBob responded, "It kills people jackass!"

"Why am I on your hit-list?" Patrick replied.

"You've been driving me crazy Patrick," SpongeBob responded rubbing the barrel of the shotgun, "I've been acting stupid with you for far too long…"

Patrick knocked the shotgun out of the Sponge's hand and pinned him to his rock.

"What's wrong with you buddy?" Patrick screamed.

"I've been fired from my job!" SpongeBob squirmed.

SpongeBob kneed Patrick in his stomach and retrieved his trusty shotgun. He quickly aimed it at Patrick. Boom! Blood splattered onto Patrick's rock and on SpongeBob's face. The pink sea-star's corpse lay sprawled along the sandy sea-bottom. Blood oozed out of the bullet wound on Patrick's forehead. SpongeBob, satisfied with his work, dragged Patrick's bloated body out onto the streets to be run over. SpongeBob was unaware that a certain Texan squirrel saw the whole thing…


	8. Sandy's Death

"SpongeBob," Sandy stuttered, "What y'all do here?"

SpongeBob turned around.

"Oh," SpongeBob replied with a dark grin, "I was just fired from my job, ha ha, and now I'm killing everyone!"

"Damn," The Texan squirrel said, "What's gotten into you buddy?"

"Shut up," The sponge screamed, "Ever since I was fired, I realized how much of horrible place Bikini Bottom is to me, everyone who lives here is either stupid or a big douchebag!"

SpongeBob whipped out his spatula like a switchblade and approached Sandy Cheeks.

"Now," SpongeBob began, "I'm gonna kill you, just like I did to Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, and Patrick and Neptune knows how many policefish, and there's nothing you can do!"

Sandy backed up slowly.

"There's one thing you forgot though." Sandy smirked.

"And what's that you dirty-ass rodent?" SpongeBob asked.

"I know Karate!" Sandy smiled.

"Shit." SpongeBob realized.

Sandy got into her defensive stance, ready for whatever the sponge had to throw at her.

SpongeBob drew his shotgun but before he could shoot Sandy slapped it out of his hand. It broke in half. SpongeBob grunted furiously and drew his spatula, slashing Sandy's space-suit like scuba gear apart. Water filled her outfit, leaving Sandy to gasp for air.

"Looks like I found a loop-hole!" SpongeBob retorted throwing his spatula away.

Sandy's eyes popped out of her sockets and her head exploded due to the immense pressure of being so far undersea. Sandy's limp, lifeless corpse floated away. SpongeBob sarcastically waved his hand as Sandy's body went with the current. SpongeBob had killed all his so called "friends" and now on to the enemies.

"Plankton should be in for a surprise tonight!" The evil sponge said to himself as he walked to the Chum-Bucket.

SpongeBob and his neighbors' houses were now blankets of ash, smoldering, and sirens whaled on in the horizon. It wasn't a pretty sight. The sad part is, this was all caused by a happy, naïve sponge gone rogue…


	9. SpongeBob Versus Plankton

As SpongeBob approached the Chum Bucket, Plankton's unsuccessful restaurant, the rancid smell of raw chum burned his nostrils. SpongeBob puked in his mouth a little.

"Oh well," SpongeBob began, "After I'm through with Plankton no one will ever have to suffer this smell!"

The sponge burst through rusted iron doors and found Plankton, sleeping on his small iron bed. SpongeBob kicked the bed across the room, which of course, woke the single celled organism.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Plankton screamed, "KRABS, IF THAT'S YOU AGAIN DRESSED AS YOUR FAT-ASS DAUGHTER, SO HELP ME NEPTUNE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Plankton's one eye adjusted and he realized it was only SpongeBob.

"Oh," Plankton sighed, "What do you want, can't you see I'm sleeping?!"

"Yeah, I can," SpongeBob said darkly, "I take it you didn't hear about the Krusty Krab burning down earlier tonight?"

"What?" Plankton asked.

"Yep," SpongeBob replied, "It burnt down, the secret formula gone, Mr. Krabs dead, all because of me."

"You're crazy!" Plankton gasped, backing up.

"Says the little bug who tried stealing the Krabby Patty formula with a bunch of crazy schemes?" SpongeBob blurted.

Plankton's face became red with fury and before another word could be said he whipped out his giant laser cannon.

"Get out of my restaurant!" Plankton demanded.

SpongeBob dashed towards Plankton with his spatula raised. Boom! Plankton's laser fired and melted SpongeBob's sharpened spatula. SpongeBob stared at the melted cooking utensil.

"Oh well!" SpongeBob said throwing the spatula aside.

He raised his fists. Plankton laughed as he fired the cannon at SpongeBob. The porous cube flew across the room. He was shot. SpongeBob gripped his wound and winced in pain.

"Time to end this once and for all," Plankton said triumphantly, "Good bye you yellow barnacle!"


	10. This is Where it Ends

Like a yellow streak of color SpongeBob SquarePants dodged the bright, deadly laser and grabbed Plankton's tiny body.

"Please," Plankton gasped, "I can't breathe!"

"That's what I'm going for!" SpongeBob said wittingly.

And with that the psychotic sponge squeezed Plankton to death, his only eye bursting right out of the socket and red body fluids pouring out of his mouth and every other opening in his body.

"Well that was easy!" SpongeBob said to himself, flinging Plankton's deflated body onto the ground.

But then, Karen, Plankton's computer wife (now a widow) came into the scene. She fixed her monitor onto Plankton's mangled corpse.

"What have you done?!" Karen emoted.

"You wouldn't understand," SpongeBob replied, "You're an emotionless, rusty old computer!"

Karen's detectors picked up this comment.

"How dare you say that SpongeBob," Karen sobbed, "What's gotten into you?"

"Just a case of the murder frenzies!" SpongeBob maniacally laughed as he grabbed the melted spatula and flung it at Karen.

The broken kitchen utensil struck Karen's monitor and sparks emitted from the cracked screen. A red light flashed on the screen and a robotic monotone voice uttered:

"Self-Destruct activated!"

"Damn Barnacles!" SpongeBob muttered.

Boom! Plankton's bedroom burst into flames along with SpongeBob who began screaming in agony. It was a punishment he deserved. SpongeBob ran out of a burning Chum Bucket as the fire ate away at his spongy flesh. The police and arrived in the nick of time.

"Holy shrimp," A police officer yelled, "Look at that dude over there!"

The firefighters, who were sifting through the burnt rubble of the Krusty Krab heard the shouts of the Police.

"Quick, don't stop that sponge!" The police ordered the firefighters as SpongeBob crawled over there.

"Okay!" One fire-fish assured.

The firefighters stepped out of the path of the burning sea-sponge and the police aimed their guns at him.

"Ready," The police-fish said, "Aim, fire!"

Bang! All the Police-fish fired their guns at SpongeBob. It didn't take much to kill him. He was dead at last. He wouldn't kill any other innocent fish again, you know, because he died. All was well after that.

Sorry about the abrupt ending, I just wanted to get this out to you guys! :D


End file.
